Learning To Love Again
by thatlisakid
Summary: After Rachel finds out about Finn and Santana, She tries to avoid Finn. However, Finn has other ideas.


She couldn't believe it. He had slept with her. Even more, he had lied about it to her. Sure, Rachel lied too, but after she had told Finn, she spent 3 hours telling him how sorry she was and how much she loved him and she promised never to lie again and Finn just sat there accepting her apology telling her "it's okay Rach." When really, he should've been the one begging for her forgiveness. But now, it was his turn.

"Why though Finn? Why lie about it?" Rachel asked as the tears rolled down her face. Finn hated seeing her like this, all he wanted to do right now was wipe those tears away and tell her that everything would be okay. Although, even he knew that wasn't the case. "Rachel, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I guess I was just jealous that you were with Jesse and I wanted you back, so when Santana said it would make you jealous I thought it would make you want me back and then after, I was filled with regret. Rach, I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" Finn had tears forming in his eyes at this point too.

"Finn, I wish I could just say that I forgive you and that it'll all be okay but I just can't. You took something special and just threw it away. I'm not saying I'll never forgive you, I just need some time. Goodbye Finn." As Rachel walked away, Finn shed a single tear as he realised that maybe this time, he'd lost his girl forever.

The next few days were hell for both Finn and Rachel. All Finn wanted to do was get Rachel alone so he could explain to her everything that happened that night. However Rachel had other ideas. She spent the week avoiding Finn, and whenever she did see him, she'd just walk past him. Even in glee club rehearsals, Rachel would sit on the other side of the room. Mr Schue even had to change the main lead vocals from Finn and Rachel to Quinn and Sam as he knew something was up.

The only thing that seemed to get them through the week was the fact that Kurt was holding a party for the whole club on Friday night. Finn thought it would be the perfect opportunity to finally speak to Rachel without Quinn shouting "You really messed this up Finn" as if he didn't know already.

"Hey Rachel, are you still coming on Friday?" Kurt asked as he walked alongside Rachel on the way to glee club rehearsal. "Kurt, I'm really sorry but I don't think I'll go. I know if I go I'll have to talk to Finn about everything that's happened and I'm just not ready for that." Rachel was almost crying again, she couldn't think about Finn anymore without crying. "I heard that Finn wasn't even going to be in for the party. I think Puck said that he and Finn were going to play Halo or something. Which is a sorry excuse but it does mean that you could have a night without having to worry about everything?" Rachel looked up and smiled, maybe going wouldn't be so bad? "In that case, I might just drop by."

What Rachel didn't realise was that Finn was obviously going to be at that party. It had been Finn's mom's idea to even have the thing. As Burt and Carole were going out that night, Carole thought it would be a good idea to have the glee kids over for a karaoke night in practice for sectionals and well, just for a fun night. Finn wasn't against it, he just didn't want to be involved in any of the planning. So Kurt took over.

When they got to rehearsal, Rachel went to sit with Quinn and Tina as they all sent evil glares in the direction of Finn as he just lowered his head. "Dude, snap out of it. She just needs time. I give it 2 more days until you guys are back together again." As much as Finn wanted to agree with Puck, he couldn't. When he had told Rachel about everything, he could see the hurt in her eyes. The last time he'd seen her like that was after their kiss in the auditorium. Even that took her a while to get over, He had no idea how he was going to fix this.

On the day of the party, Mercedes come over to Kurt's house early in order to help him get everything ready. "So wait, you lied to Rachel about Finn being here? Damn, that girl needs a break from all the lies this week. "Yeah, I know, I feel bad about it but this whole thing needs sorted out." They spent the next few hours decorating and singing pervious New Directions songs at full volume. Finn also got back about an hour before the party with food as Kurt said he didn't want Finn there to help, which Finn didn't see as a problem. He just went upstairs and found something semi decent to wear and worked on what he would say to Rachel, should he get the chance.

Artie, Tina, Quinn, Puck, Sam and Mike all arrived at around 7 and jumped straight to the Karaoke machine. Puck, on the other hand went to the kitchen to speak to Finn. "Look dude, I know you want to sort everything out with Rachel, which I'm all for but I'd be very careful if I were you. Quinn said that when she went to see Rachel, any time you were brought up in conversation, she'd start crying. She loves you Finn, she just needs time." "Wow, okay. Yeah, I'll be careful. Thanks dude." Finn was in shock. That may have been the most insightful thing he's ever said and it was about the girl he slushied every day in freshman year.

Finn was starting to get worried, it was almost 8 and Rachel still wasn't there. Rachel was never one to be late, and she'd told Kurt about how excited she was for the party about 10 times. Then again, that was when they were still together. Then Finn realised, what if Rachel decided not to come because she knew he'd be here?

Before he knew it, there was a knock on the door. He turned around and there standing in the doorway was Rachel with her hair perfectly curled, wearing the most beautiful dress. "What's he doing here?" Rachel said in a whisper, however Finn heard her, loud and clear. "He changed his plans last minute, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you to miss out on the party." Kurt said giving Rachel a hug and whispering to her "don't let him ruin your night okay?" Rachel just smiled and sat next to Kurt and Mercedes as they all watched Mike and Tina sing "Sing!" again, because ever since it had been a duet project, it had become Mike's favourite song to sing. Or, the only song he was open to singing in front of the glee club.

After Rachel's 3rd solo, Kurt had the idea of a game of truth or dare. They all sat in a circle and Kurt started the game. Within the first 10 minutes however fights had already broken out. Mainly between Tina and Mike after she had been dared to kiss Artie and it had lasted a lot longer than expected. Which in the end involved Mike leaving, and ending things with Tina which made Artie smile a lot more than it should have. After Mike left, Tina went and sat beside Artie and within the next 5 minutes of the game, they were holding hands.

When it turned back to Kurt, Rachel looked worried. She hadn't been asked anything yet and she knew something about Finn would come up. "Rachel, truth or dare?" Kurt asked, smirking. He had this all planned out. "T...truth." Rachel was now trying to stop herself from shaking. She thought maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea. "Tell us about how you felt when you found out about Finn and Santana." In that moment, it felt as though her heart had broken. Now, not only did she have to talk about Finn, he was sitting about 2 ft away from her too. It took everything she had not to break down. She looked straight at Finn and she said:

"When I first found out, I broke down in tears. I just couldn't believe it. It hurt not only because you had slept with Santana, but more so because you had lied about it. What hurt the most was the fact that when I was on my knees crying begging you to forgive me because I had lied, you didn't say 'I lied too.' You just let me pour my heart out about how much I loved you and was sorry. Then I realised, you're just that kind of guy, Finn. You didn't tell me then because you knew it would hurt me even more. You gave away something special to someone who meant nothing to you. Yeah, I spoke to Santana. She told me everything you said after about how big a mistake you had made. That's when I realised, yes, I'm upset over everything that happened, but I'm not upset enough to let you go." A small smile creeped on to Finn's face. "I know it will take me a while to let this completely go, but I love you too much for this to tear us apart." A single tear fell from Finn's eye and he knew everyone saw it but he didn't care. He hadn't lost his girl. He got up, walked over to Rachel and gave her one small kiss, so sweet that even Puck almost said "aww" with the girls. Finn sat down next to Rachel and held her hand like he would never let it go.

"I love you, Rach." "I love you too, Finn."

They all spent the rest of the night singing, Rachel made sure that she and Finn sung "faithfully" at least twice before she had to leave. Finn didn't let go of her hand that whole night. He spent the majority of the time telling her how much he loved her, which made her smile every time. "Finn, promise me something." "Sure Rach, Anything." Rachel looked up and said "Promise me you'll never let me go again. I don't know if I could handle life without you again." Finn kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I promise."


End file.
